Gorgutz Wyrwiczerep
Ten artykuł bezpośrednio powiązany jest z serią Dawn of War, więcej informacji znajdziesz na: Dawn of War Polska Gorgutz Wyrwiczerep (ang. Gorgutz 'Eat 'Unter) zwany również Gorgutzem Łapaczem Czerepów - Arcyherszt z Klanu Wrednych Słońc, który swoją długą i bogatą karierę zaczął na planecie Lorn V. Zwany "Silą Gorka i Morka" prowadził przynajmniej cztery Waagh! w końcówce 41 milenium. Historia Geneza "- Mam wienkszy mózg niż ty! Mówie że uciekamy! ''- thumb|231px|Gorgutz na Lorn V A ja mówie, żebyś zamknoł pysk! Ja tu jezdem Szefem! Pytania? Dobrze!"'' - pierwszy i ostatni dialog między nieznanym Hersztem a Gorgutzem Lorn V była przed latami imperialnym cywilizowanym światem, jednak po heroicznej acz nieudanej obronie planeta znalazła się we władaniu Bandy Pożeraczy Światów. Wszyscy imperialni obywatele uciekli, poddali się Chaosowi bądź stali się ofiarami berserkerskiego szału oddziałów Lorda Crulla. Na planecie przebywali jednak również Orkowie. O ile zielonoskórzy stanowili znaczne wyzwanie dla Planetarnych Sił Obronnych, Marines Chaosu byli w stanie spokojnie sobie z nimi poradzić. Po stosunkowo niedługim czasie Pożeracze Światów zdołali rozbić orkowe natarcia na swoje pozycje a następnie odepchnąć ich do swego rodzaju "rezerwatu" - pustkowia, w którym upchnięci razem agresywni zielonoskórzy szybko rozpadli się na wiele plemion i dali się pochłonąć bratobójczym wojnom. Do tych konfliktów dołączali również wyznawcy Khorne'a, chcący przelać krew dla swojego Boga. Problem polegał jednak na tym, że rozbici Orkowie nie stanowili dla Marines godnego przeciwnika i a przez to krew zamiast lecieć całymi strumieniami, jedynie kapała pojedyńczymi kroplami. W takiej właśnie sytuacji był Lorn V, gdy planeta po raz pierwszy usłyszała o Gorgutzu. Potężny ork pojawił się na polu bitwy w samym środku trójstronnej potyczki pomiędzy dwoma Klanami i wyznawcami Khorne'a. Herszt jednego z Klanów, wiedząc że nie zdoła wygrać walki, nakazał natychmiastowy odwrót. Nie zdążył jednak wprowadzić swoich zamiarów w życie- dosłownie kilka sekund później za jego plecami pojawił się Wyrwiczerep, który zamordował tchórzliwego Herszta. Pozostali na polu bitwy nieliczni podwładni trupa szybko przeszli pod komendę silniejszego Orka. W tym momencie warto zauważyć, że Gorgutz pojawił się na Lorn V dosłownie znikąd - samotny zielonoskóry, dość silny by zamordować lidera Klanu, musiał skądś nabyć swoje umiejętności. Niewykluczone że Wyrwiczerep stracił swoją oryginalną bandę w czasie walk z innymi Orkami bądź Chaosem, jednak znacznie bardziej interesująca teoria głosi, że Gorgutz może w ogóle nie pochodzić z Lorn V. Mógł być Hersztem z innej planety, bądź piratem którego okręt rozbił się na lodowej planecie. Są to jednak jedynie teorie. Lorn V Jednocząc Klany "- No, kto jezd Wielkim Szefem?! ''- Ty, Gorgutz! Ty jezd najwienkszy, najtfartszy Szef! Wienkszy niż Nazdreg! Wienkszy niż Ghazghkull!'' ''- Nikt nie jezd wienkszy niż Ghazghkull ty tempy bucu! Przynajmniej na razie..."'' - rozmowa pomiędzy Gorgutzem a jego Burszujem Wyrwiczerep był ambinym Orkiem - oczywiste więc było że nie zadowoli się jedynie garstką Rębaczy. Jego celem było powołanie Waaagh! które obejmie całe Lorn V, jednak do tego potrzebował znacznie liczniejszych oddziałów. Rozbite na Klany społeczeństwo zielonoskórych musiało zostać zjednoczone. Cytując Herszta: "Orkowie kochajom trzy rzecz. Walke, walke i sztandary". Zgodnie z tą myślą Gorgutz wyruszył, by zniszczyć sztandary innych Klanów i zastąpić je swoim. Pierwszym Klanem jaki stanął na drodzę Wyrwiczerepa byli Czachołamacze. Nie byli oni wyjątkowo liczni, jednak bez wachania stawili czoła Hersztowi i jego podwładnym. Nim jednak walka mogła rozpętać się na dobre, Gorgutz i jego Rębacze zniszczyli Sztandar Czachołamaczy, ukazując swoją siłę i dominację. Tym sposobem pierwszy Klan ukorzył się przed Wyrwiczerepem. Dzięki zdominowaniu tej organizacji, Gorgutz zyskał stałą bazę, którą mógł rozbudować i z której mógł rekrutować więcej Orków. Na planowanie nie było zbyt wiele czasu (ani zapewne chęci)- gdy tylko oddziały Herszta wyruszyły z bazy, natrafiły na Rębaczy z Klanu Wdeptywaczy. Przeciwnik został szybko wyeliminowany a Gorgutz ruszył w dalszą drogę. Palnikowcy, Rakietowcy i Szybcy Mekaniacy szybko padli przed swoim nowym Hersztem, a wraz z nimi wszystkie ich zasoby i technologię. Problem pojawił się przy Klanie Wdeptywaczy, którego obóz otoczony był murem z czasów dominacji Imperium. Gorgutz wiedział że nie ma dość sił by zniszczyć ludzkie fortyfikacje, szczególnie elektryczną bramę - dlatego właśnie postanowił najpierw odciąć je od zasilania. Po zlokalizowaniu generatorów, Gorgutz rozstawił Pancerwały na wzgórzu, z którego ich Rakietomioty mogły je trafić. Przez cały ten czas Szturmiarze Wdeptywaczy próbowali przeszkodzić Wyrwiczerepowi w jego wysiłkach. Nie powiodło im się.thumb|334px|Ostatnie chwile lidera Wdeptywaczy Gdy wszystkie generatory zostały zniszczone, główna brama fortyfikacji padła a wraz z nią bariery oddzielające Orków od Rozgniataczy. Jeden z nich po wyjściu na wolność pożarł zaskoczonego lidera Klanu. Pomimo pozbawienia przywództwa, Wdeptywacze nadal utrzymali jedność. Ich siły starły się z armią Gorgutza w wielkiej bitwie i chociaż Herszt czuł już zapach swoje zwycięstwa, postanowił pomóc szczęściu Zgodnie z rozkazem Gorgutza zniszczono bramę w której Wdeptywacze trzymali swojego Tresera Rozgniataczy. Ten, z wdzięczności (bądź strachu przed "łópniem") postanowił pomóc swojemu nowemu Hersztowi. Gdy Rozgniatacze oraz wszystkie Klany były już pod kontrolą Gorgutza, ten natychmiast wybrał sobie nowy cel - bazę sił Pożeraczy Światów. Walka była zawzięta, chociaż krótka. Po zniszczeniu Otchłani Maszyny Chaosu Kosmiczni Marines stracili możliwość tworzenia nowych pojazdów i zmuszeni byli ograniczyć się głównie do walki piechotą. Do tej pory słudzy Chaosu masakrowali Orków za każdym razem gdy tylko obydwie armie się ze sobą spotykały, jednak ta potyczka miała zakończyć się zupełnie inaczej. Siły Gorgutza uderzyły niczym jedna pięść, która rozniosła na strzępy siły Zdradzieckiego Legionu. Na tym etapie Herszt zaszedł prawdopodobnie dalej niż jakikolwiek Ork kiedykolwiek zamieszkujący planetę, jednak zwykłe zjednoczenie nie było w stanie zaspokoić jego ambicji. Jego nowym celem było zdobycie czaszki Lorda Crulla, lidera władającej planetą bandy Pożeraczy Światów. Walcząc z Chaosem " - W dupie mam że pilot wykitował...ZNALEŹĆ MI INNEGO, COBYM MÓGŁ GO ZABIĆ! " - Gorgutz po awaryjnym lądowaniu Zgodnie z rozkazem Gorgutza jego Mekaniacy złożyli dla niego specjalny prom rakietowy, dzięki któremu mógł dotrzeć w najdalsze zakątki planety. Herszt próbował wykorzystać ten pojazd by bez większych problemów podróżować po planecie, na swoje nieszczęście jego prom został zestrzelony przez Raptorów. Nagle Herszt znalazł się w samym sercu terenów kontrolowanych przez Pożeraczy, z zaledwie kilkoma Chopakami.thumb|334px|Crull i Gorgutz Lord Crull, znudzony brakiem wrażeń, zareagował na wieści o zestrzeleniu Gorgutza z niemałym entuzjazmem. Natychmiast zebrał armię i wyruszył, by zabić i pozbawić czaszki osławionego Herszta. Pomiędzy oddziałami Orków i Chaosu doszło do potyczki i chociaż to sługa Khorna wygrał tą walkę, Gorgutz zdołał wykorzystać sieć okolicznych kanałów by wycofać się w obliczu przewagi wroga. Herszt wciąż był daleko od swoich głównych sił i wiedział, że słudzy Khorne'a depczą mu po piętach, dlatego postanowił przechytrzyć Crulla. Skontaktował się z najbliższymi oddziałami i nakazał im zaatakować Posterunki Nasłuchowe Pożeraczy Światów i tym samym odwrócić ich uwagę od pościgu. Sam Gorgutz próbował również od czasu do czasu przebić się przez mniejsze oddziały Chaosu, pokładając wiarę w swojej barierze energetycznej. Crull nie był jednak skończonym głupcem - wiedział, że bariera którą ochrania się jego przeciwnik musi być zasilana generatorem znajdującym się w okolicy. Wszystko czego potrzebował, by zatopić swoje kły w szyi Orka, to odnalezienie i zniszczenie tego źródła zasilania. Gorgutz oczywiście obstawił generator swoimi siłami, niemniej Crull miał zbyt dużą przewagę. Gdy tylko Pożeracze Światów namierzyły swój cel, jego los był przesądzony. Co ciekawe, gdy generator został już zniszczony i bariera Gorgutza padła, sam Ork obwiniał o awarię swojego Mekaniaka, nie domyślając się zapewne że Lord Chaosu zniszczył jego "zabawkę". Po wielu długich potyczkach doszło w końcu do walki pomiędzy dwoma Czempionami. Gorgutz walczył z czystym, orkowym szałem i determinacją, jednak ostatecznie to jego przeciwnik okazał się być górą.thumb|left|342px|[*] Bogowie nie opuścili jednak swojego pupila. Lord Crull już gotował się by pozbawić Gorgutza głowy, gdy na niebie pojawiły się samoloty Imperium. Bomby Imperatora wstrząsnęły całym okolicznym terenem, a siły Imperialnej Gwardii pod dowództwem Generała Sturnna włączyły się do walk. Crull, puszczając w niepamięć konflikt z Orkami zaproponował wspólne uderzenie na przeciwnika, niemniej Gorgutz wyśmiał jego ofertę i postanowił walczyć samemu. Wykorzystał zamieszanie by wywinąć się z uścisku Pożeraczy Światów i przywołać swoich Chopaków. Gwardia Imperialna "Dobra, Crull. Zbiorę chłopakuf, a jak zgniote ludzi, pomoge ci sie ładnie wykrwawić!" - Gorgutz po zniszczeniu sił Imperium Gorgutz zrobił dokładnie to co zapowiedział, zebrał Orków i uderzył na okopujące się w okolicy siły Gwardii Imperialnej. Jako że siły jakimi dysponował były dosyć skromne, Herszt musiał skupić się w równym stopniu na walce, co na zebraniu odpowiednich wojsk. Miał jednak szczęście, gdyż w okolicy pałętała się zagubiona Pancerfura, a po kilku zwycięskich potyczkach Gorgutz zdołał odnaleźć opuszczoną bazę, pamiętającą czasy sprzed jego przywództwa. W miarę upływu czasu siły Gorgutza rosły coraz bardziej i wkrótce w jego armii znalazły się również jednostki pancerne. Mając taką siłę mógł z pewnością wypowiedzieć Imperium większą bitwę. Waagh! uderzyło z pełną mocą na przerażonych Gwardzistów, którzy musieli dodatkowo bronić się przed wojownikami z głębi Osnowy. thumb|358px|PrzesłuchanieMasakrę jaka później nastąpiła przeżył jedynie jeden Gwardzista. Gorgutz, mimo swojej chęci pozbawienia Lorda Chaosu głowy, nakazał wstrzymać konflikt z Pożeraczami Światów i stał na równi z Crullem, w czasie gdy ten przesłuchiwał jedynego ocalałego żołnierza. Dzięki temu dowiedział się, czego Imperium szuka na Lorn V. I chociaż Herszt nie wiedział czym jest Tytan Dominatus, mógł mieć pewność że sytuacja w jakiej się znalazł była poważna. Wojna miała stać się znacznie większa, krwawsza i (oczywiście) zabawniejsza. Dla dobra Waagh! Gorgutz postanowił zakopać topór wojenny z Lordem Chaosu. Przynajmniej na jakiś czas. Dalszy konflikt na Lorn V "- Ja jezdem najwienkszym, najtfardszym wodzem w okolicy! ''- Gorgutz! Tytan jest mój, słyszysz? MÓÓÓJ!'' ''- Ty Pentaku! Tytan jezd mój. Pierfszy tu byłem! Ja rzondze bramom!'' ''- Nie bądź głupcem! Nawet jeśli przejmiesz Tytana, nie będziesz wiedział jak go obsługiwać.'' ''- Tyn Tytan jes dla mnie bes wartości. Dlatego połupię go na kafałeczki.'' ''- Nie możesz! Tytan Dominatus to jedna na najwspanialszych machin wojennych jakie zbudowano!'' ''- Mylisz siem, koleś! Najfspanialsza machina wojenna to orkowe WAAGH! Nie poczebujemy jakichś żelaznych zabafek żeby być silni...jezdeśmy silni! Posuchaj ich! Kszyczom jednym głosem na całej planecie! WAAAAAAGH!!!'' ''- Pożałujesz tego, Gorgutz! Przysięgam, oderwę Ci ciało od kości i pożrę twoje oczy! Wszystkie jednostki...szarża!!"'' - potencjalnie ostatni dialog jaki przeprowadzili ze sobą Gorgutz i Crull thumb|354px|Gorgutz w czasie walkNiewiele wiadomo na temat dalszej działaności Herszta na planecie. Podejrzewa się, że w czasie konfliktu zapragnął zdobyć również głowę Generała Sturnna, jednak wątpliwe by udało mu się zabić dowódcę sił Imperium. Wiadomo natomiast że w czasie wojny jego siły starły się z wojskami Eldarów z Ulthwé, znajdujących się pod dowództwem Arcyprorokini Taldeer. Szanse na to że dwójka legendarnych wojowników spotkała się twarzą w twarz w czasie tego konfliktu są jednak znikome. Ciężko stwierdzić kiedy, jednak w pewnym momencie kruchy sojusz pomiędzy Orkami i Marines Chaosu rozpadł się, a Czempion Gorka i Morka ponownie starł się w epickim pojedynku z Wybrańcem Khorne'a. Ten pojedynek zakończył się zwycięstwem Herszta, który wyrwał głowę Crulla i zatrzymał ją na pamiątkę. Ostatecznie jednak Gorgutz Wyrwiczerep został wygnany z Lorn V. Niemniej zgodnie ze starą zasadą, Orkowie nigdy nie przegrywają. Pochłonięta wieczną zmarzliną planeta była już poza zasięgiem Herszta, niemniej w Galaktyce rozrywanej przez wojnę, ucieczka była zwykłym szukaniem nowych możliwości. Kosmiczny Pirat "Imperialne ludziki się rozkitrały, ale mogom jeszcze troche pofalczyć! Zasugujom na dobrom, porzondnom bitwe!" - Gorgutz Herszt z Lorn V zdołał po ucieczce z planety sformować zupełnie nową bandę, złożoną z korsarzy, piratów oraz innych przepędzonych Orków. Stojąc na jej czele zaczął najeżdżać i grabić planety położone na obrzeżach Imperium oraz Dominium Tau, zdobywając dzięki temu surowce niezbędne do prowadzenia dalszych, niszczycielskich walk. Prawda była jednak taka, że pirackie życie nie mogło na długo usatysfakcjonować Orka takiego jak Gorgutz, który najlepiej czuł się na polu bitwy. Bogowie mieli jednak ponownie się nad nim ulitować. Gdy na Kronusie doszło do przebudzenia Nekronów, przerażeni Tau wysłali wezwanie o pomoc, które zdołała przechwycić flota Wyrwiczerepa. Tym sposobem uwaga Gorgutza skupiła się na osłabionym celu, jakim była ta planeta. Mroczna Krucjata "- Gorgutz być Szefuniem, zrozumiałta, gnojossaki?!" - jeden z Burszujów Wyrwiczerepa Flota wojenna Gorgutza wypadła ze Spaczni, by trafić na ścierające się nad Kronusem statki Tau oraz Imperium. Orkowie utracili kilka okrętów, ale walczące ze sobą floty nie zdołały odeprzeć licznych Skau, które Gorgutz rzucił w atmosferę. Te potężne statki desantowe uderzyły wprost na Zielone Wybrzeże - główne siedlisko Orków na planecie, wypełnione setkami walczących ze sobą Klanów, których nie zdołał wytępić nawet legendarny Komandor Farsight.thumb|348px|Gorgutz w czasie walk na Kronusie Natychmiast po przybyciu Gorgutza doszło do wielkiej bitwy - jego bandy rzuciły się na miejscowe plemiona, rozpoczynając wielką grę o dominację. Wyrwiczerep miał jednak przewagę technologiczną nad miejscowymi Zielonoskórymi, którzy byli dzicy nawet jak na orkowe standardy. Gorgutz zmuszał do posłuszeństwa klan za klanem, przeobrażając prymitywną hordę w armię zdolną korzystać z orkowej technologii i pojazdów. By przypominać o swoim "szefostwie" postawił sztandary w siedzibie każdego podbitego klanu i ogłosił się Arcyhersztem. Mimo to w jego armii znalazło się wielu Hersztów, którzy wierzyli że byliby lepszymi przywódcami niż Wyrwiczerep. Gdy tylko orbitalne dowództwo Kor'shi potwierdziło aktywność Gorgutza Tau wysłało na Zielone Wybrzeże Samotnych Łowców, by szpiegowali i w miarę możliwości, sabotowali wysiłki Arcyherszta. Wiadomo że wiadomości o obecności Orka trafiły do uszu O'Kaisa, jednak jakiekolwiek próby powstrzymania Waagh! przez Dominium kończyły się jedynie porażką. Niewiele wiadomo na temat udziału Gorgutza w Mrocznej Krucjacie. Ktokolwiek powstrzymał jego niszczycielskie Waagh!, z pewnością wykorzystał konflikt wewnątrz hordy by zaangażować Orków w niszczycielski szereg wojen domowych. Kto jednak odpowiadał za ten błyskotliwy atak? Czy był to Shas O'Kais lub Elifiasz Pogrobowiec, których wojska stacjonowały niedaleko? Czy były to Krwawe Kruki pod dowództwem Daviana Thule zwyciężyły na Kronusie? Nie wiadomo. Jedno jest pewne - dzięki wykorzystaniu potężnych materiałów wybuchowych Gorgutz zdołał wymknąć się swoich oprawcom i uciec z planety. Wkrótce miało się okazać, że Arcyherszt nie powiedział jeszcze ostatniego słowa. Konflikt w Systemie Kaurava Lądowanie i pierwsze walki "Orkowie som po to rzeby walczyć i wygryfać!" - Gorgutz Wyrwiczerep, prawdopodobnie po wielu różnej jakości przygodach, wylądował w Systemie Kaurava. Czy przybycie Arcyherszta było przez niego zaplanowane, czy było wynikiem powikłań wynikających z powstania Burzy Spaczni, nie jest do końca jasne.thumb|279px|Gorgutz - największy i najsilniejszy Orkowie istnieli na Kauravie II właściwie od zawsze - nieudolna Gwardia Imperialna nie była w stanie wybić zielonoskórych, nieważne jak wiele miała okazji. Poszczególni Hersztowie od czasu do czasu zdobywali wystarczająco władzy, by wypowiedzieć WAAAGH! okolicznym bastionom, jednak zawsze kończyło się to porażką, po której Orkowie wycofywali się w objęcia niezdobytych Gór Rokclaw. Jak miało się okazać, Gorgutz w niczym nie przypominał swoich poprzedników. Kapsuła Wyrwiczerepa wylądowała w samym środku Gór Rokclaw. Po opuszczeniu swojego pojazdu Gorgutz natychmiast rozpoczął proces jednoczenia okolicznych Klanów - siłą i charyzmą łączył pod swoim wezwaniem całe hordy zielonoskórych, gotowych zająć Kauravę II. Ambicja Gorgutza sięgała jednak dalej. On chciał przeprowadzić WAAGH! które obejmie wszystkie planety układu. Wkrótce Góry Rokclaw najeżyły się sztandarami i wieżyczkami Arcyherszta, a dym z odlewni Orków zaczął kłębić się na czystym, błękitnym niebie. Ryk trenowanych Rozgniataczy również zaczął ostrzegać okolicznych Gwardzistów o początku nowej kampanii. Pierwszy celem Gorgutza były posterunki 252 Regimentu Gwardii Imperialnej, mające monitorować sytuację w Górach Rokclaw - zostały one szybko zniszczone, a przebywający w nich żołnierze, wybici w pień. Następnie Orkowie uderzyli na Ceruelę: kek sielankowe i żyzne ziemię były niegdyś wypełnione farmami oraz placówkami Gwardii Imperialnej, jednak ataki zielonoskórych Gorgutza pozostawiły większą część tego terenu w ruinie. W Zachodniej Ceruleai połączone siły farmerów oraz Gwardzistów próbowały odrzucić Orków, jednak bez większego sukcesu. Eskalacja konfliktu "My jezdeśmy ORKOWIE i to bendzie wielka bitka!" - Gorgutz W pewnym momencie siły Gorgutza uderzyły na Ziemie Samotności, tam jednak Orkowe WAAGH! natrafiło na swoją pierwszą przeszkodę. Dokładnie na tamtym kontynencie wylądowały siły Krwawych Kruków, pod dowództwem Indricka Boreale. Atak Kosmicznych Marines wypchnął siły zielonoskórych z Ziemii Samotności, sprowadzając na siły Gorgutza pierwszą większą porażkę. Wkrótce doszło również do walk na Cerueli, gdzie wojska Krwawych Kruków pokonały zielonoskórych w kilku potyczkach. Możliwe że w tym okresie rozpoczęły się napady Mrocznych Eldarów na pozycje Orków. Archont Tahril chętnie widział w swoich klatkach niewolników każdej rasy i chociaż uważał on zbieraninę Gorgutza za niesamowicie denerwującą, nie pogardził nowymi zdobyczami wojennymi. Orkowie szybko znaleźli się więc w odwrocie, jednak do porażki było im jeszcze daleko. Arcyprorokini Caerys, angażująca się w walki z Nekronami na Kauravie III, doznała wizji, ujawiającej jak niebezpieczny jest Gorgutz. Nie uderzyła jednak na jego siły, gdyż moment był "nieodpowiedni". Tymczasem Wyrwiczerep zreorganizował siły. Arcyherszt walczył już z Krwawymi Krukami i nawet niezwykle oryginalne taktyki wprowadzane przez Kapitana Boreale nie były w stanie go zmylić. Bitwa po bitwie włączał do swojego imperium nowe połacie Kauravy II. W końcu Orkowie podeszli pod Twierdzę Zakonu. Siły Gorgutza zalały Ziemie Samotności niczym wielka zielona fala, jednak Brat-Kapitan nie obawiał się plugawych Xenos. Bez cienia zwątpienia wygłosił mowę, która na zawsze przeszła do historii Zakonu, po czym postanowił przeciwstawić się zagrożeniu poprzez użycie doktryny Stalowego Deszczu. Na orbicie planety nadal pozostawały całe Kompanie Kosmicznych Marines, którzy mieli spaść na Orków w swoich kapsułach niczym stalowy grad zarodników. Gorgutz, jak miało się jednak okazać, był znacznie inteligentniejszy niż Kapitan Boreale. Najpierw zniszczył wszystkie nadajniki, koordynujące rozsyłanie kapsuł desantowych, a następnie wykorzystał dziury w obronie Twierdzy, by zalać ją swoimi wojskami. Krwawe Kruki próbowały się bronić, jednak ostatecznie, byli bez szans. Setki braci zakonnych zginęły w czasie desperackiej obrony. Indrick Boreale zginął w trakcie walk. Nieliczni ocaleńcy nie mogli zrobić nic innego, jak tylko wycofać się z systemu. WAAGH! Gorgutza zadało Kosmicznym Marines największą porażkę w ich dotychczasowej historii. Orkowie zebrali po bitwie tysiące trofeów, a najbardziej waleczni spośród nich zyskali zaszczyt bycia członkami prywatnej gwardii Arcyherszta. Największe WAAGH! "Władca całej Kau'ruvy" - tytuł nadany Gorgutzowi po kampanii Po pokonaniu Krwawych Kruków kampania Arcyherszta osiągnęła swoje momentum. Podthumb|370px|Gorgutz triumfujący nad Kauravą rewolucyjnym dowództwem Gorgutza Wyrwiczerepa wszystkie planety Kauravy poddały się zielonej fali. Nie wiadomo czy WAAGH! zdeptało na swojej drodzę wszystkie pozostałe armie, czy po prostu część przeciwników Gorgutza wybiła się nawzajem, niemniej sukces Arcyherszta był niezaprzeczalny. Gdy ostatni bastion wrogów Gorgutza w systemie padł, miliardy obcych gardeł zaczęły głośno skandować imię Wyrwiczerepa, "władcy całej Kau'ruvy". Ambicja Arcyherszta sięgała jednak odleglejszych gwiazd. Gdy tylko Burza Spaczni zniknęła, powierzchnie wszystkich planet systemu zostały z wolna zamienione na centra zaopatrzeniowe dla nowej kampanii. Gorgutz, zapewne porównując się do tak szanowanego przez siebie Ghazghkulla, pragnął rozpocząć największe WAAGH! w historii, takie które przerosłoby wszystko, co do tej pory osiągnęli wszyscy jego poprzednicy. Kampanię która przerośnie Armaggedon i Wojny Bestii. A potem się rozmyślił. Wkrótce po osiągnięciu swojego wymarzonego celu Gorgutz poczuł się dziwnie znudzony. Próbując zwalczyć znużenie udał się do eldarskich ruin, gdzie odnalazł zapiski dotyczące skarbu, znajdującego się na planecie Acheron, która pojawiała się w Galaktyce raz na kilka tysięcy lat. Wyrwiczerep nie wiedział czym jest wspomniany skarb, do czego miałby służyć i prawdopodobnie gdzie ma się w ogóle udać. Idąc jednak za głosem instynktu porzucił Kauravę i perspektywę największego WAAGH! w historii, wsiadł do swojej prywatnej rakiety i wyruszył, w poszukiwaniu skarbu. Kampania Acherońska Silny ale sprytny "CHCĘ. TO. WSZYSTKO!!" ''- Gorgutz do jednego ze swoich podwładnychthumb|352px|Gorgutz na ściernisku Cyprusa Ultima Ciekawostki *Szanuje Ghazghkulla do tego stopnia, że skarcił swojego Burszuja za nazwaniem go większym od legendarnego Arcyherszta. Źródła ''Kodeks: Orkowie 4 edycja Dawn of War: Winter Assault Dawn of War: Dark Crusade Dawn of War: Soulstorm Dawn of War III Kategoria:Orkowie Kategoria:Bohaterowie Orków